


Giấc Mơ Hoang Đường

by cblove03



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cblove03/pseuds/cblove03
Summary: Steve nhớ về Natasha và những tháng ngày bên cạnh cô trong giấc mơ hoang đường nhất của mình.Bài hát chủ đề:+ Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift+ Why - TiggyFor non-Vietnamese speakers, please use Google Translate and enjoy it in English. (It translates very well)





	Giấc Mơ Hoang Đường

 

**Chẳng có điều gì là trường tồn mãi cả...**

Mắt của Steve bắt đầu rung động xao xuyến trong từng cơn đau đớn. Trong đầu anh chợt ùa về nhiều kỷ niệm cũ cứ liên tục gợi nhớ anh. Nào là Tony, Thor, Sam, Bruce, Bucky, Vision và Wanda... họ đều lũ lượt hiện lên làm anh đau đầu vô cùng ngoại trừ một gương mặt quen thuộc đó... người ấy đã làm cho anh cảm thấy vô cùng trống trải kể từ khi anh về lại sống tiếp ở dòng thời gian của mình. Là Natasha...

Chẳng có điều gì là trường tồn mãi cả. Từng lời nói đối với họ thật ngang trái. Trong tâm trí, trong từng cơ thể, trong linh hồn của anh đã biết rằng cô đã ra đi mãi mãi rồi, như những lúc cô hay nói. Những kỷ niệm vui buồn vốn có cùng cô đi suốt quãng đường thời gian qua càng lúc càng dâng trào trong một góc u tối của tiềm thức anh và đêm nay giấc mơ của anh sẽ được lấn sâu hoà vào trong nó.

  
**Có rất nhiều âm thanh vù vù xung quanh đây... và rồi tìm thấy anh trong tảng băng...**

Anh thở dài sợ hãi. Anh là không thể nào quên được ngày hôm ấy. Đó là buổi gặp gỡ đầu tiên của hai người, ngày bắt đầu của chuỗi hành trình đầy sóng gió. Và tình cảm của họ bắt đầu vào ngày đó. Gương mặt, cử chỉ, vóc dáng, tính cách, lời nói của cô... luôn gợi cho anh nhớ về Peggy. Cô là gương mặt đầu tiên mà Steve không thể rời mắt đi trong suốt chín mươi tư năm qua. Vì cùng là người đồng sự cho S.H.I.E.L.D. và là thành viên trung thành trong Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng, hai người hoàn toàn gắn bó và chiến đấu bên cạnh nhau ở nhiều trận chiến khác cho đến hồi kết vào ngày ấy... cho dù đó chỉ là bạn nòng cốt của nhau thôi thì vẫn có thứ cảm xúc gì đó hơn thế nữa, hai người có thể chưa bao giờ quyết định chính xác hai người có cảm giác như thế nào. Trước đó thì cô ấy đã không thể rồi.

**Công khai tình cảm làm mọi người cảm thấy rất khó chịu...**

Một nụ cười yếu đuối hàn gắn trên gương mặt chai sạn của anh. Anh vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ cái nụ hôn nồng nàn họ trao cho nhau ở ngay thang cuốn. Hương vị phúc bồn tử thanh khiết đó đã làm cho miệng của anh tan chảy ngay từ giây phút ban đầu kể cả khi anh đã cố chấn chỉnh nụ hôn thoáng chốc của cô ấy. Cô còn cố giả vờ như cảm thấy thoải mái khi làm việc này, một khi kết thúc thì cô để lại cảm xúc khó tả. Có lẽ đó là lý do cô vốn dĩ phải trốn tránh để giữ lại một thứ tình bạn hoàn hảo và để thành tâm bén duyên cho anh với bất cứ cô gái nào mà cô thấy là ổn, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ nhìn họ như cái cách mà anh nhìn cô. Ngay cả Sharon chưa bao giờ có thể cạnh tranh lại được cô trong mắt anh. Và đây không chỉ đơn thuần là cách hấp dẫn thể chất mà họ đem lòng trao nhau ngày qua ngày, tháng qua tháng, năm qua năm. Từ đầu đến cuối toàn bộ bê bối của "Winter Soldier", nhìn cách Natasha ngoảnh mặt lại với anh đã dấy Steve lên hàng trăm cảm xúc mà trước đó anh chỉ có cảm giác này với Peggy một lần và duy nhất mà thôi.

**Có lẽ, đây không giống như chúng ta từng có chỗ đứng trên thế giới...**

Anh xoay cổ của mình về một bên và úp mặt mình xuống dưới gối thì lại có hàng tá câu chữ lại hiện ra tiếp trong trí óc của anh. Anh chưa bao giờ có thể hiểu được tại sao Nat lại nói ra những câu đó ngay cả đội đang ở giữa cơn nguy. Tại sao cô ấy lại cảm thấy như hai người họ chưa bao giờ có chỗ đứng trên thế giới này? Họ là những thành viên Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng do Chúa ban tặng! Họ có hàng triệu người hâm mộ trên khắp thế giới nữa! Chuyện là cô ấy còn nhiều điều cần nói hơn, anh chắc cứ. Trước khi Steve có thể thú nhận những tình cảm mới mà anh dành cho cô, cô đã chính thức thừa nhận tình cảm của mình dành cho tiến sĩ Banner bất chấp Steve lúc đó đã phải phát ghen không hiểu lý do vì sao, nhưng rồi... anh cũng tôn trọng quyết định của cô, đó là do anh biết mối quan hệ của họ sẽ không bao giờ có thể là một kết thúc hạnh phúc như cô kì vọng. Có phải là vì cái cách từ chối khôn khéo liên tục của tiến sĩ Banner nên mới khiến cô cảm thấy như là cô chưa bao giờ có một cuộc sống "bình thường" giống bất cứ người phụ nữ nào khác trên thế giới này không?

**Bởi vì tôi không muốn anh phải cô đơn một mình...**

Bàn chân của anh đang đạp vào tấm chăn khi nụ cười đỏ hoe trên gương mặt lóe lên trước mắt anh một lần nữa. Giọng nói của cô đã làm cho ngực của anh cảm thấy tức lên. ĐÓ là chuyện anh đã luôn ngưỡng mộ thái quá về Natasha! Không cần biết đã xảy ra điều gì, cô vẫn luôn sát cánh vì những người bạn của cô. Cô biết và hiểu cách mà S.H.I.E.L.D. làm việc dẫu như cô chuyên nghiệp vậy, khi thời khắc đến thì cô vẫn giữ quyết định đúng đắn. Cô là người duy nhất mà Steve chưa bao giờ đánh nhau trong trận chiến. Mặc dù cô đã chọn đứng về phía bên Tony trong "Nội chiến" của Avengers nhưng cô vẫn buông tha cho anh và Bucky trốn thoát trong trận chiến bởi vì suy cho cùng cô vẫn biết anh làm vậy là đúng. Đó là cái cách mà cô làm cho Steve cảm thấy ngưỡng mộ, thương cảm sâu nặng hơn rất nhiều.

**Biết sao giờ, chúng ta phải bảo vệ nó...**

Bàn tay phải của anh đưa lên trán lau mồ hôi tuôn chảy trong vô thức. Hình ảnh khác hiện về đập vào trong mắt anh. Người con gái ấy là người tình nguyện dám đứng lên đánh trả Thanos. Natasha còn phản đối quyết định của Bruce để tránh bị chấn thương khi giáp mặt với quái vật da tím đó, cô còn hiểu tình cảm của Vision dành cho Wanda sâu đậm cỡ nào. Wanda giống như là một người chị em tốt với Nat khi cả hai đều phải chịu cảm giác phải mất gia đình khi tuổi đời còn trẻ, thêm nữa bổn phận của cô là phải đi bảo vệ người chị em tốt này. Steve chưa bao giờ thấy ai đó sống quá rộng lòng vị tha như vậy. Tình cảm và niềm tự hào của anh dành cho Natasha ngày hôm đó cũng tăng lên theo cấp số nhân.

**Kể cả khi còn có chút ít cơ hội để chúng ta hoàn tác lại vụ này, tôi muốn nói rằng, chúng ta đã nợ mọi người việc này khi họ hiện không có ở chốn phòng đây để thử...**

Steve cong lưng của mình và thở dài run rẩy. Họ đã thất bại. Một nửa dân số Trái Đất đã tan biến trong hư vô và họ đã đánh mất nhiều người bạn đáng quý. Bucky, T'Challa, Peter... mọi người đều biến thành cát bụi ngay trước con mắt xúc động bồi hồi của họ và họ không thể làm được việc gì khác để cứu rỗi tình hình lại. Họ chỉ mong được liều mạng để đem mọi người sống trở lại và cái hy vọng đó nằm ngay ở một cái Vườn trồng quả, nơi mà tên Titan điên khốn kiếp đó đang sống trong tận hưởng thành quả ngang nhiên của mình sau khi phá huỷ toàn vũ trụ! Khi Steve còn lo lắng về sức mạnh và ý đồ của hắn sắp tới, chỉ có Natasha là có thể làm anh tự tin chuyện họ có thể đánh bại Thanos lần này.

**Sẽ làm được thôi mà, Steve...**

Nhưng không may, kế hoạch chẳng đi đến đâu. Họ phát hiện ra Thanos đang nghỉ dưỡng tại một cái hành tinh chưa ai ở, cố gắng lấy lại và sử dụng những Viên đá Vô cực để đảo ngược lại cú búng tay như đã đề ra, ác quỷ sắp chết đó thú thật rằng đã đem đá phá huỷ đá để không thể sử dụng được nữa. Thor tức giận và chém đầu của Thanos, dẫu biết chuyện này không thể đem mọi người trở lại. Họ về lại Trái Đất với bàn tay trắng.

Năm năm sau, họ còn có một hi vọng khác là sử dụng Cổng Lượng tử Giới do Scott Lang giới thiệu, khi mà chiều không gian này có thể cho phép du hành thời gian. Đây là cơ hội duy nhất và cuối cùng để trở về với thời gian và thu thập những Viên đá Vô cực trong quá khứ rồi đảo ngược hành động của Thanos ở hiện tại. Cỗ máy đã được xây dựng, mọi người đều được tìm hiểu những viên đá và có sẵn nhiệm vụ phân công rồi. Steve vẫn còn nhớ cái đêm mà họ chuẩn bị lên đường, Natasha đang đứng ở ban công trong phòng ngủ của mình, nhìn lên bầu trời có muôn ngàn vì sao. Sau một hồi trò chuyện, Steve còn đùa cợt hỏi cô rằng cô sẽ làm gì khi cô còn cơ hội được sử dụng cỗ máy chỉ cho cô xài duy nhất và cô trả lời một chuyện gì đó mà anh chưa bao giờ được nghe cô kể trước đây.

**Tôi sẽ về lại thời gian và lên chiếc Quinjet với Bruce, bởi mỗi người cần phải bên cạnh người họ yêu và người đã yêu họ lại...**

****

**Gặp anh sau một phút nữa...**

Nhưng điều đó không bao giờ xảy ra. Cô đã hi sinh tính mạng của mình để lấy Viên đá Linh hồn. Cô không còn có chút cơ hội nào để sống trong ước nguyện khao khát cháy bỏng ấy. Đến khi hồi kết lại, cả nhóm đã mất đi hai gương mặt đã tiếp lửa rất lớn cho ngày hôm nay là Tony và Natasha. Tony được mọi người làm đám tang như gã đã chờ đợi, nhưng còn Nat... cô luôn cố sống như là một linh hồn giữa chốn người quanh đó. Cô đã cứu thế giới mỗi ngày, nhưng cô không muốn được mọi người tán dương đền ơn đáp nghĩa. Cái hi sinh của cô không được linh đình cầu kì, đó là do cô muốn vậy.

Sau khi kết thúc mọi thứ, Steve có bổn phận là phải đem trả lại những Viên đá Vô cực và Mjolnir về lại đúng nơi đúng thời điểm. Sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, Steve nhìn những hạt Pym còn sót lại trong tay. Thực hiện lời khuyên cuối cùng của cô, anh cuối cùng cũng quyết định ích kỷ một chút và quay về thời điểm sống tiếp quãng đời tiếp theo của mình với người phụ nữ mà anh yêu. Tất nhiên là Natasha, nhưng cô chưa bao giờ yêu anh. Steve chẳng là gì cả nhưng đổi lại là một người bạn và một người đồng sự chân thành. Vị trí riêng đó đã luôn là của Bruce rồi...

Đối với anh là của cô ấy. Natasha của anh.

Nat của anh.

—————

"Steve này?"

Mắt của Steve chợt mở ra khi giọng nói hiu ngủ của Peggy truyền cảm vào tai của anh. Anh thở một cách nặng trĩu và quay qua nhìn người vợ yêu của mình trong vòng tay và cười một cách yếu đuối. "Ừm..."

"Nè." Peggy mỉm cười lại một cách đồng cảm, lấy hai tay áp vào má anh thành hình cái ly. "Lại gặp ác mộng nữa sao?"

Anh thở dài và lắc đầu. "Không phải đâu. Chỉ là nhiều kỷ niệm cũ thôi mà."

"Mới nãy anh cứ thì thầm một cái tên." Cô nói khẽ, rồi mắt cô nhìn về mắt anh. "Đó là Nat."

Anh nuốt nước bọt vì ngại, tên cún cưng của Natasha lại được Peggy thì thầm trong miệng. Anh chưa bao giờ nhắc đến cuộc sống ở thế kỷ thứ 21 với Peggy kể từ khi anh quay về với cô. May mắn thay, ác mộng của anh không làm lộ chuyện gì trong đó cả. Anh chỉ muốn phần đời của mình ở đó được chôn giấu vào góc tối của tiềm thức, chẳng qua nhiều cảm xúc lẻ tẻ cứ gợi lên cho thêm nhớ mà thôi.

Anh gật đầu và ôm Peggy trong vòng tay của mình rồi nói. "Đó chỉ là bạn cũ của anh thôi."

Peggy áp đầu mình vào người anh và lắng nghe, nhịp tim của anh mau chóng bình thường lại. "Kể chuyện của anh ấy... hay cô ấy cho em nghe được không?"

Steve cười mỉm nhẹ nhõm và lắc đầu của mình. "Thôi nào. Cô ấy không muốn được kể ra đâu, em yêu."

Đó là cách mà cô mong muốn. Cô là một trong những người không thể nào quên được trong quá khứ của anh và anh sẽ giữ bí mật chuyện của cô. Anh trở về với Peggy vì cô là người phụ nữ duy nhất là cái duyên để yêu anh, nhưng không đồng nghĩa với việc anh sẽ quên đi người phụ nữ mà đã chiếm giữ vị trí của Peggy trong cuộc đời anh.

Là Natasha của anh, Nat của anh sẽ nằm ở _giấc mơ hoang đường nhất_ trong anh, và mãi mãi.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Mình xin gửi tặng các bạn yêu thích Nat một fic vô cùng cảm động do tự tay mình viết gần một tháng kèm theo đó là chùm hình ảnh đẹp nhất của cả hai.
> 
> Link Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/190900255-romanogers-gi%E1%BA%A5c-m%C6%A1-hoang-%C4%91%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Dng-one-shot
> 
> Nhớ để lại Comment hoặc Kudo phía bên dưới nhé và vào đường link Wattpad phía bên trên để Vote truyện nha, để mình có thêm động lực viết thêm fic gửi cho các bạn!


End file.
